


in the heart of the hurricane

by trulyours



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, There's a war, basically jihoon and soonyoung love each other A LOT, brief mention of Kim Mingyu & Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Lee Chan | Dino, its short ik but its kinda good I guess, mentions of guns and bombs but its very brief and barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulyours/pseuds/trulyours
Summary: while everything around them is falling apart, soonyoung and jihoon always find each other in the middle.





	in the heart of the hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my bff juliana for supporting me and always being the best person to ever exist I love u <3

When Jihoon wakes up, it’s silent. He can only hear the faint whisper of the wind, playing around with the autumn leaves and the overgrown grass.

It must be early. Jihoon doesn’t bother to check. The silence, the peace, the soft snores from the boy laying next to him are enough to know it was early; that everyone, everything, is asleep, waiting for the day to start, even if they don’t want to.

For now, Jihoon lets himself enjoy it. He breathes in, and out, and lets himself believe that everything was okay, that this peace he felt was not something that will go away.

The boy besides him moves, the bed creaking underneath him. A sigh escaped his lips. He doesn’t open his eyes, but Jihoon knows he’s awake.

"I thought you were sleeping," Jihoon says, hands finding their way to Soonyoung’s hair so he can play with it. The boy hums, pressing his body against Jihoon’s.

"I was. Like, two hours ago," He confesses. "I woke up because I thought I heard something, but it was just Chan going to the bathroom. Still, I couldn’t fall sleep afterwards."

"Ah," It’s all what Jihoon manages to say and he continues to entertain himself with Soonyoung's hair.

There’s something so nostalgic about this particular morning. The calmness, the easiness, the simplicity of the situation made Jihoon feel... content. It made him remember when times were much easier, where he didn't have to worry about anything. He wonders how long it has been since the last time he felt so much peace flow his body.

"Two years, I guess,” Soonyoung says after Jihoon tells him what’s going though his mind. “I mean, that’s when the war started.”

"Yeah." Jihoon sighs. He can’t believe it’s been two years since this whole mess, the war, the Resistance, started. It felt ages ago. He can still remember the screams, the sounds of bombs, guns, a voice informing the whole city about the war. He remembers running, escaping with nothing else but some clothes packed. And he remembers meeting Seungcheol for the first time in years, with a group full of untrained and young people behind him. They only had one objective in mind: end the war. 

Soonyoung finally opens his eyes, looking up at him from where he lays. Jihoon’s heart speeds up, misses a beat, whatever it’s supposed to do whenever Soonyoung looks at him. He felt breathless. Soonyoung looked beautiful, even when it was so early, even when it’s been two years since he last properly slept, even when there’s a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Should we wake up the rest?"

"No, not yet. It’s early," Jihoon says, finally looking at the clock besides the bed. "They deserve to sleep a bit more. Plus," He rests his head on Soonyoung’s chest, closing his eyes. "I kinda wanna spend some more time with you."

Jihoon doesn’t see it, but he knows Soonyoung is smiling. He knows that sweet words like those make Soonyoung’s heart beat faster (He can hear it) and he knows it makes him incredibly happy.

They talk, about nothing and everything at the same time. They remember the old times, when they lived together in an old apartment that had way too many defects, when they met each other at high school, when they meet their friends at college. They remember just a few days ago, when they laughed so hard for the first time in months because Mingyu sleep talked and told everyone stuff they probably shouldn’t know. They remembered their families, their parents and siblings, who were somewhere unknown, protected by the Resistance.

And when they had nothing else to talked about, when they got so tired from talking and remembering and feeling, they kissed. They kissed like the world was ending, like they would never see each other again. They kissed because they could, because they were alone, and because they loved each other.

It’s been so long since they have dated, and even longer since they have known each other. Yet whenever Soonyoung looks at him, whenever Soonyoung hugs him, whenever Soonyoung kisses him, Jihoon feels like the entire world is at peace. There’s a war, there’s people dying, and they don’t even known if they are gonna live by tomorrow, but nothing else matters when Soonyoung is besides him.

**Author's Note:**

> omg finally after a year I managed to write something that was not entirely trash. I know its not long but I was just playing around with something I don't normally write about. I promise I will try to come back with something much longer! well I hope you all liked it!! 
> 
> my twt is @outrostear if u wanna follow me I don't really tweet a lot about fics tho I just tweet a lot about bts twice and svt uwu
> 
> (ps. pls leave comments cause I love reading and answering comments its my favorite thinggg)


End file.
